Frozen Silk
by XXLostandLonelyEyesXX
Summary: She concealed, she didn't feel. No one was happy. She didn't conceal, she felt, Anna's still in tears. A look of their sinful love, through Elsa's eyes. Rated T for slightly mature content. ELSANNA!


**I don't know how I got here...writing...this...**

**I like Frozen, but now it's all about the Tinker Bell! :D**

**Anyways, I'm new to this Elsanna/Yuri thing, for someone who has never written a slash fic before...so bare with me.**

**Hope you enjoy this nutty little oneshot! :)**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It's getting late now again.

The chill air rushes through Elsa's white-blond hair, as the queen of Arendell makes her way to a certain someone's chambers.

The icy female walks as graceful and quiet as she could get, not letting anyone hear.

After ages, she arrives at her door. Such a short trip, considering Anna now stayed the room across from her. Her door is open at a crack, where it always is. From what her icy blue irises could see, Anna was at her vanity mirror, brushing her long auburn locks away from their plaits. Her slender body is covered in nothing but a short,revealing nightgown, falling above her thighs. Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off those long,creamy legs.

Her skimpy nightwear bounced with every step she took. 'She's not wearing panties' Elsa thought with a smirk.

On nights like this, the undergarments were nothing for use, for the snow queen simply tore them apart with a sharp sphere of ice.

Anna doesn't ask her to come in, for she never shut Elsa out. How she missed the days where they shared the same room, no walls or doors to keep them apart. How she wishes how they could go back to those days, where there was no fear, no isolation.

But what's done is done.

The light in Anna's room dims, as candles that smelled of sweet chocolate and vanilla were lit. She doesn't bother quietly entering the room, for Anna automatically breath, "Couldn't sleep?"

She looks at Elsa through teal, somewhat tired eyes. Elsa tries to speak, but her words are trapped in her throat. Anna sits on the bed, and giggles, patting the spot next to her on her queen sized bed.

Without any hesitation, Elsa locks the door and somewhat jumps on the bed, pulling her sister into her embrace. She smiles and inhales Anna's cherry scented hair.

The years had been kind to her, gracing her with soft,gentle curves. She feels nothing special. She's tired. She's frightened. But Anna still lived her anyways. She's so cold, so _frozen_ and cold, she needs Anna's warmth to survive.

They would never understand' she thinks bitterly. If her parents were still here, they would think she was disgusting and lock her away in loneliness like they did all those years. But she simply didn't give a damn. She needed Anna, she craved her. She will risk everything, even if it rips them both apart inside.

But maybe tonight was different. Maybe she only wanted to sleep aside her sister like the old days, but the sinful desires _screams_ at both of them, leading it to become something more.

Her hair like threads of icy silk falling through her fingers, as they shed their protection to become one. Anna pulls Elsa close and whispers, _Love me like you never had before.._How she should. It hurts, but she was so used to the pain by now, it didn't matter. Their lips press against each other, Anna's desperate, and her own uncertain and terrified. Anna moans as Elsa's cold fingers run down her bare back. The next moments happen so fast, but soon they become one. Moans, gasps, and whimpers feel the now chill room, Elsa's emotions getting the better of her again.

They don't bother to quiet down. 'Let them hear' she bitterly thinks. They soon reach their limit. Exhausted, they cling to the other as if they will disappear. She mutters she loves her, causing Anna to giggle as she strokes her hair. The darkness pulls out at her.

Elsa feels her bare chest grow wet, and Anna's form beginning to shake. Elsa doesn't bother to cover her own sobs up. She's dying inside.

All she wants is to make Anna happy, to make up for those years of distance and isolation. To make up for being a horrible sister.

Now she's an even more horrible sister.

She concealed, she didn't feel. Anna was unhappy.

She didn't conceal, she felt. Anna was still unhappy.

She couldn't do anything right.

As she moves to pick up her clothing and leave, Anna whimpers, her hold on Elsa tightening.

With a heavy heart, she kisses Anna softly, before leaving.

She didn't bother to stop feeling, as she left, without looking back, leaving an icy trail in her wake.

* * *

**Keep calm, review, and build a snowman. :D**


End file.
